


Argument (Oneshot)

by 0ddEye



Category: Original Work, Wakfu
Genre: Fan Characters, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ddEye/pseuds/0ddEye
Summary: Nashter and Omei are sharing a heated argument, until a change of mood makes the situation shift for the best.





	Argument (Oneshot)

Back against the door, the eliotrope grasped onto the handle, ready to fling the door open and leave. Each angry word that left his mouth raised his tone. His frustration was directed towards the one he called his love.

"Oh, so what am I to you, huh!? Some toy? You'll play around with me and throw me away once you get bored??"

" For the hundred fucking time Omei I don't see you like that."

"Then what the fuck was that!? This girl standing by your side all happy, and you let her do whatever she wishes around you!? I felt like the third wheal at the back and you didn't give a damn! What does she have that I don't!?"

The tone between the two grew harsh as the argument progressed, the soft ranting turning into frustrated yelling.

"She's a friend, she's not replacing you in any fucking way, for god's sake can't I have friends when you're around??"

Nashter's sentence turned into a growl as he made the space between them both less larger, grasping his lover's wrist as he was about to push him away.

"Fuck off, let me go."

The younger eliotrope spat out while attempting to pull away. But the eliatrope didn't even flinch at his remark, his eyes staring deeply through his. There was a short moment where the both of them only stared at each other without a word. Nash could almost feel like there was a fire burning deep inside Omei's eyes as the rage was slowly building up. Something about seeing him act in such a way...  
His voice suddently toned down, turning into a whisper as their foreheads met.

"You know, this mood just makes me want to fuck the hell out of you right now."

"Fight me."

The eliotrope growled at the same tone, the fire shinning a little bit brighter.

"As you wish."

The eliatrope said before closing up the space between them, forcing a wild kiss against the other's lips. Omei did not refuse it, attempting to beat his lover in his own game. A hard to reach goal, but through all that anger, he wanted to prove his point; He was the only one Nashter was allowed to kiss this way. He wanted to show it, to make it clear.  
His wrists still held tight, he couldn't hold his lover's head from backing away, something he doubted Nash was even wanting to do, but he couldn't pressure the kiss, nor make it deeper in any way. The eliatrope was in total control of the situation.

The pressing of lips, then the meeting of tongues. It was furiously intoxicating even after such an argument, left unfinished. This act fuelled by frustration for one another shifted into lustful desires that made them go further step by step. The location moved against a wall, Nashter was pressing his lover between himself and the cold wall, kissing and rubbing roughly against Omei, who was holding him tightly. One leg raised and held upwards by the eliatrope, Nashter had his rightful dominance over his partner.  
His hands now free, the eliotrope was grasping onto his lover's shirt, breathing heavily between each long kiss. The air felt heavy, hot even, the best reason for him to pull Nashter's shirt upwards. Too many clothes for such a temperature...

Sliding his hands under his hoodie, Omei rubbed the eliatrope's sides, his soft skin under his palms felt warm, heated. Feeling his lover pushing himself against his own frail body, each move made his entire being shiver in pleasure.

"F-fuck..."

The eliotrope whimpered as he could feel himself losing control. His entire body shaking lightly, his lover's grasp on him became yet again tighter. Nashter was completely into it, not hiding away his arousal and in fact, made it clear that he wished such roughness. As he let go of the eliotrope's leg and without breaking the kiss for a single second, the dark eliatrope quickly undid Omei's belt, letting the golden portal buckle fall loudly on the ground. Without a moment of hesitation, he slid his hand in Omei's pants, getting a hold of his partner's member, making him jolt in surprise and let out a small gasp.

Omei could feel the other's mouth curve up, forming a lustful grin. Slowly, he started rubbing the already swollen member of his lover, who seemed to be holding back from making any noise, or even a single move.

"C'mon... I know you want to moan badly. Why don't you let me listen to these beautiful sounds of yours?"

Nashter taunted as he gazed upon his lover's flushed face. Omei was staring right back at him, trying to hold his facade up, but cracks were beginning to create themselves. The strokes already taking a faster pace, it was hard to keep his straight face. His teeth clenched, the eliotrope refused to create a single sound. And by the sight of it, Nashter's smile grew.

"Playing resistant are we? Give me the pleasure to break this wall~"

At his words, the eliatrope kneeled, dragging down his partners pants with him. Omei let out a small embarrassed squeal as he was stripped of his clothes and left semi naked, his member at complete sight of his significant other, who's eyes glimmered.

"I'm sure you wont resist this..."

Without giving the eliotrope a second to move or complain about whatever Nashter had in mind, his mouth had closed up around his lover's member, taking it in slowly until he reached the base. Taken aback by the warm sensation, Omei placed a hand against his mouth. He refused to let him win, he wouldn't create a single sound. This move did not affect Nashter in any way, as he simply continued his slow back and forth, sucking gently as he knew that was his lover's favourite. How could he refuse him toying with his weak spot? He slid his hands at the back of Omei's legs, making sure to have a good comfortable grip on him before taking a slightly faster pace, each time he reached the base, he would augment the speed a little.

At this point, Omei was bitting his lip to the blood. Nashter was becoming impossible to resist, the need to let out even the smallest moan became unbearable. He could feel his body temperature rising up as he was constantly toyed with. His breathing became irregular, heavy and loud, compensating the fact that he couldn't make any noises. He knew this was only but the start, that Nash had more ideas in mind and surviving this without moaning would be impossible to him. And on that, he was right.

Noticing that he still wasn't breaking the eliotrope, Nashter added another weight by making his tongue work as well, circling around the tip and across the sides. He felt his lover jolt and shiver under his fingers, his legs shaking softly. It almost felt like he would lose balance. Only but a little more left and he would surely crack. Omei felt like crying, resisting so much against something that just made him want to fall limp and enjoy the sensation as best as he could was making him go nuts. Eyes closed shut, the eliotrope took a shaky breath in.

/I wont make it... Screw it, I can't stand it or I'll lose my mind!/

The younger thought before finally letting go of the moan he had held inside. The soft complain sounded louder than he wanted it to be, but it felt so good to let it out. His lover just knew his weak spots too well, and knew how to play with them.

Hell... If he really was into that girl, he wouldn't have felt the need of doing this to him at that exact moment... As Omei let go of all negative thoughts and resistance, he let his body relax, finding support against the wall to avoid sliding down. Seeing that his lover had accepted defeat, Nash backed off, letting go of Omei's dick and stood back up. Surprised of that early release, Omei looked at him, confused and slightly mad.

"Why do you always stop when I start enjoying it?"

Nashter giggled at the words and placed his body agains the eliotrope's tinier build.

"Just a change of position...~ I'd like to be pleasured too you know!"

He said as he picked up his partner off the ground and brought him down on the sofa. As the eliotrope was lying down on the comfortable cushions, the eliatrope removed his shirt before placing himself over Omei, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

"You ready to take it a step forward?"

"You bet! How dare you leave me hanging..."

Nashter chuckled.

"You sure hate teasing, huh?"

"How can I appreciate teasing when it just breaks the mome-Ah!"

The eliotrope gasped as his partner was back at toying with his member, not awaiting for him to end his reply. One hand occupied at playing around, the other was used to undo his own belt. It was only fair for him to feel the same sensations as his lover. As he let his pants slide, Nashter raised his eyes to observe his lover. His face completely red, eyes closed and mouth slightly opened, huffing. This simple sight took his breath away.  
Omei was giving himself completely to him, a sight that he only but recently got used to seeing. If only he could see how much he did loved him...  
He lowered down to drop a soft kiss upon his heated cheek.

"I love you. Don't you ever doubt it."

He whispered as he passed his hand into his lover's black locks of hair, petting him affectionately. The eliotrope smiled softly as an answer, opening his eyes slightly to observe Nashter, his cold blue eyes were reflecting a hint of warmth and passion.

There was no doubt, this was love. Omei felt sudden guilt grip him, how could he dare to think that Nash would leave him for another? With such a lovestruck gaze... His guilt was completely erased as the dark skinned eliatrope locked lips with him once again, sharing a deep and passionate kiss.

This was love.

Omei had let go, completly. The grudge now gone, it was rapidly replaced with a comforting feeling of warmth, appreciation and affection. He felt loved, there was attention and care given to him, and thats all that Omei needed to see to confirm his lover's claims. His hands slid against his lover's bare back, losing himself to this deep feeling. Nash's hand still rubbing slowly against his partner's member, he made sure that his lover was completely at ease, before approaching his own. His body now resting atop Omei's, he could start moving his hips a little, making both their dicks press against each other, sharing the feeling between both males. This slow movement was accompanied by deep kisses and heavy panting. The eliatrope made his hand slide along his partner's side and leg, to finally reach both their members, to which he gave a few strokes. Mixing the movement of his hips with the rubbing of his hand gave a few extra shivers along Omei's back, causing him to moan in surprise. How could this feel so good..?

As he felt his lover fidget under him, Nash assumed the treatment was working, and that it was time for step 2. He broke the kiss for a few seconds, sliding his finger in his mouth to cover it in a thin coat of saliva. Once ready, he took back his place against Omei's, sharing yet another delightful kiss, making sure his attention was all there.  
He knew Omei hated what he was about to do, but it was worth trying again...  
Nash raised his lover's legs up, his body almost brushing up against Omei's, he gave himself some place to do what he desired to do.  
Distracted by the kiss, Omei only felt the finger slip in him and take its place seconds too late, letting out a small uncomfortable groan as he let Nashter push his finger until its limit.

"C-choco..."

Omei replied between the other's lips, to which Nashter hushed.

"Shhh... Its okay, don't think about it. It'll be fine. You tell me if it hurts..."

He added before moving his finger in and out slowly. He knew it wasn't much, but Omei was not a big fan of such action, and being aware of how comfortable he was during it was important. So far, the reaction was positive, and, for once, actually showed signs of enjoyment. The eliotrope left out a few moans under his breath when Nashter toyed around a certain area. He was, however, unable to reach the spot he desired, but he knew it would come with time, and with Omei's own approval.

After a few short thrusts, Omei could feel the unexpected presence becoming more appreciated and somehow... Made him want to beg for a little more. Nash seemed to know which spot to reach. After a few minutes of this slow in and out, Omei was completely at ease and his body was as relaxed as it could be. The eliotrope separated their lips to request the next move.

"Y-you can try now... If you want."

Both of them shared a gaze, Nash could sense how calm Omei was, and the eliotrope could see through his partner's gaze the uncertainty of the next step. He smiled.

"Its okay, I feel like trying it again. Would you do this favor for me? Please?"

The eliotrope unwillingly begged, he wasn't the type to beg in bed. But on this turn, he knew Nashter wanted to give an attempt at the thing they failed to do a while back, and that he had since then refused to do again. Today felt different, he felt like his body was relaxed enough and so was his mind, he was ready for another try.

"Be gentle, and I should be fine."

He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Nash's neck, dropping a small, comforting kiss against his lover's lips. The eliatrope nodded and placed his forehead against his.

"Alright. Though... Promise me that this time around, you'll tell me to stop if it hurts. Okay?"

The words echoed in Omei's mind, reminding him of how he had felt during this first try. Not desiring to cut Nash's fun short, the youngest had endured the pain to the point of tears... He shook his head, chasing away the shadows of the past. It wont happen again.

"I promise."

To his words, the eliatrope dropped a kiss against his cheek and gave a short, playful look towards him as he backed up. Placing himself in a cozy position before easing in, he gently pushed his way through. As he held on Omei's hips for a better grip, he could feel them shiver intensely at each inch that made it in. His lover's hands had gripped against the cushions of the sofa, his eyes squeezed shut as he groaned under his breath. Small jolts of pain traversed his entire being as his partner's member slipped in in one single move. Now left unmoving, Nashter waited patiently for Omei's body to calm itself, lowering down to leave small bites and kisses along the base of his neck. His lover's hands shakily came up to him and slid behind his back, embracing him tightly as the pain disappeared bit by bit. His chest against his, the dark skinned eliatrope could feel the eliotrope's heart beat rapidly, his breath irregularly breaking and shaking.

In an attempt to bring peace to his boyfriend, Nashter passed a hand at the back of his head, playing in his hair, like he always used to do when they were cuddling. Along with this move, he hushed his lover down.

"Shhh... Its okay..."

This technique seemed to work, as he could feel Omei's body starting to ease down, its shaking becoming almost inexistent. It took up to a minute for his breath to follow the same path.

"Y-you can move... Slowly... Please."

The youngest whispered out as he brought his hands to Nashter's shoulders, grasping them from the back, getting mentally ready to face more pain. And he was right to do so. As his lover backed up and made his first few slow thrusts, it felt like a blade was slashing him from the inside. But, oddly, as the thrusts kept going, the pain dissipated, and left in its place an odd feeling. As Omei was holding in his breath, a sudden hit at a particular spot made him gasp for air. At this reaction, the eliatrope stopped moving and raised his head to look down at him.

"Are you alright?"

He panted out. The eliotrope only looked at him, confused. What in the world was that..? He had to feel it again...

"Please... Don't stop."

He only muttered as he raised himself up to kiss his lover, who was caught by surprise. He, however, did not refuse the request, as he lowered down along with Omei, repeating his thrusts. As expected, the feeling came back again as Nashter hit that one spot... The more he came back to hit it, the bigger the shivers became. At a few occasions, the eliotrope even left out a few short moans to accompany the short lived sensation. His grip against his shoulders became tighter as the feeling grew in size. He couldn't understand how or why he felt like this. But it all he could tell, was that this feeling was wonderful. They had made it, made it to pass the horrible first steps, leaving him the ability to enjoy this act.

Nashter felt warm inside as, instead of hearing groans and pleads for him to stop, he heard moans of pleasure, enticing him to let himself go as well. As long as he didn't do it too roughly, it was safe for him to do as he pleased. As he went higher along Omei's neck, leaving a few red marks behind, he augmented the speed and strength of his thrusts, huffing softly against his significant other's neck. The eliatrope could feel his mind becoming foggy and devoid from any worries, all he wanted was to feel more of this intoxicating sensation. He let himself tighten his grasp on his lover's hips as he pushed in deeper.

Omei's head had fallen back, leaving his neck to the mercy of his partner, who was surely enjoying this free space. His moans gradually raised in tone, following Nash's constant in and out's. How could he have missed this? For so long too? There was no more questioning on how lovers could do such a thing, because he had the answer right there. It made him go nuts. As his sweet spot kept being hit, he could feel himself approaching his climax, so soon? Yet he couldn't tell his lover to slow down, it had been already so hard to set the mood, he wasn't going to stop him from doing something they had been previously unable to do. Omei let the flow of things go, if he was to cum early, then so be it, how could he refuse it? Suddently feeling the contact of teeth against as soft spot of his neck made him fidget and groan, feeling immense shivers as the sensation was mixed with the one felt from being hit down there. Nashter had indeed realized he had found the one spot he was looking for and kept on biting playfully along it.

As the biting and thrusting became unbearable, Omei couldn't handle more. He let go of one final, loud moan as his back arched up and let himself cum against both their chests, his hands tightly gripping his lover's shoulders. This moment of pure bliss sadly only lasted so long, as the eliotrope had finished emptying himself, both of his fluid, and energy. As his back fall against the cushions underneath, he let his lover finish as well. This didn't take too long, as he reached his end only but a few seconds after him. Nashter thrusted until he could no longer fit anything in, leaving out a groan as he let himself cum inside his lover. Stuck in this position for about a minute, the eliatrope felt his body shake violently, until nothing was left in him.  
He layed down against his lover as he felt his body lose all its energy, huffing out softly as he dropped his head against Omei's chest.

They both stayed in position for a long while, enjoying each other's warmth. Until finally, Omei broke the silence.

"I... I don't know what I was missing... This was amazing."

He laughed at the end if his sentence, to which Nashter replied.

"Heh... I'm glad that you enjoyed it, this time around."

He smiled. His lover let go of his shoulders to slide his hands along his back, breathing softly as he observed Nashter's wakfu wings. The wings of pure energy layed down close to Nash's head, shining softly. Omei closed his eyes, feeling a small shiver of cold pass through him. It was time to bring in his best friend, the gobbal wool blanket.

"Hey... Na? Can you pull the blanket over us?"

The dark skinned eliatrope looked up to his lover and nodded, before rising up and gazing down. Both their chests were covered in already dry stains of semen.

"You know, I'll go get more then just the blanket."

He laughed as he got off from the sofa and stretched, all while Omei gazed at his lover's body with admiration. Such beautiful shapes, under the yellow light of the lamp, his slightly muscled body was shaded in a delightful way... He just looked perfect. He hummed as Nashter posed, noticing his partner's eyes on him.

"Enjoying the view~?"

He teased, as the eliotrope blushed.

"M-maybe..?"

Nashter laughed as he picked up the blanket from against the side of the sofa, and a box of tissues from the small table. As he brought back his loot and sat over his lover, he took out a few tissues and rubbed his chest to remove the residues.

"Thats always the annoying part..."

Mumbled the eliatrope as he made sure to have cleaned up his love completely.

"Could have been better with a shower but... Honestly, I'm just too comfy here."

Omei admitted as he observed Nashter, who was now cleaning himself up. There seemed to be a lot less on him though, less tedious work for him.  
Once done, he threw the tissue box away and laid lazily over his lover, pulling the blanket over the both of them. While he closed his eyes, he snuggled close against Omei's body, hugging him.

"Thank you for letting us try again."

He whispered as he burried his face against the eliotrope's neck, smiling. He felt accomplished, but completely drained, it was time for a well deserved nap.

"Lets just... Sleep here."

The eliatrope mumbled, to which his lover replied.

"Seems fine to me~"

He said with a smile as he hugged Nashter back, laying his head against the cushion and following his lover's example. Closing his eyes, he added;

"I love you."


End file.
